


[雙薩ABO] 禁果

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 薩里耶利永遠記得他六歲那年的初夏，他小小的臂彎裡躺著剛剛出生安東尼奧。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Antonio Salieri, 雙薩 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[雙薩ABO] 禁果

**Author's Note:**

> 班薩(薩里耶利)/Flo薩(安東尼奧)  
> 雙薩骨科慎入

薩里耶利永遠記得他六歲那年的初夏，他小小的臂彎裡躺著剛剛出生安東尼奧。那是他的弟弟，一個柔軟的新生命。他為他的幼弟啟蒙了音樂的才華，教導他禮儀，將他領進維也納的社交圈。他能將他呵護在羽翼下，他能給予一切他想要的。

但他的安東尼奧分化成了Omega，他將就此與音樂之路無緣了。安東尼奧發育得太晚了，以至於所有人都認為他是個Beta。他才堪堪在音樂界站穩腳跟，正是前途光明的時刻。然而上天卻跟他開了一個天大的玩笑。他將來的Alpha如果願意允許他拿起羽毛筆寫封信回家已是天大的恩賜，他接下來的人生就將會是圍繞著Alpha打轉，懷孕，哺育幼崽，直到再次懷孕。

他不能容許。

那是安東尼奧的第一次熱潮，可憐的Omega被陌生的情慾折磨著，他總以為自己是個Beta，因此從未受過Omega的教育，甚至不理解發情期到底是怎麼一回事。然而屋子裡除了他，還充斥著一名Alpha的氣味，他最親愛的兄長的氣味。他在他兄長的房門口嗚咽著向對方求助，就像小時候打雷時他總會跑進兄長的房間尋求安慰，但那總是有求必應的兄長這次卻沒有像之前一樣打開門將他擁進懷裡。

薩里耶利能夠給予他的幼弟一切他渴望的事物，但這不一樣。上帝垂憐，他花了多少力氣才能控制住自己不打開門，擁抱他哭泣的么弟。他能夠聽見安東尼奧在呼喊他。哥哥，伴隨著啜泣，安東尼奧自從成年之後就不再使用這樣親暱的稱呼了。哥哥。成熟的Omega氣味充斥在他鼻腔，薩里耶利背靠著門，忽視自己緊繃的褲檔及躁動的訊息素。做為一個襯職的監護人，薩里耶利應該將安東尼奧鎖進房間，並立刻向社交圈單身的Alpha發出邀請，昭告薩里耶利家的幼子已成為生育市場上的商品，價高者得。但這是殺了他也做不到的事，安東尼奧應該要能夠展現他的才華而不是在剩餘的生命中只為Alpha張開腿。

薩里耶利做了決定，他打開門將跪倒在地的安東尼奧抱進懷中。

他寧可自己墮入地獄也不願見到安東尼奧受盡折磨。

#

安東尼奧聞起來就像所有甜蜜的集合，奶糖、蜜酒、可可，散發著甜膩潮濕的氣味誘惑Alpha掠奪的本性。薩里耶利親吻他的幼弟，吻去對方臉上的淚水，喃喃安撫著手足無措的年輕Omega。他的安東尼奧在他懷中放鬆，溫順乖巧，在男人的引導下張開嘴學會如何接吻，不是問候女士時印在唇角的輕啄，這更加親暱，或者說下流，舌頭被勾著與對方交纏，無暇分神吞嚥的唾液溢了出來，直到喘不過氣才被鬆開。

男人教會他的不僅僅是吻。

他帶他認識了性和慾望，而不只是單純的插入和成結。他被徹底地操開，分泌的體液浸透了床單。他親愛的兄長在他體內成結射精，如果沒有意外他將在第一次熱潮後就懷上孩子。但那已是兩人無法顧及的，Omega的熱潮不會因此而滿足，安東尼奧主動將自己的脖子湊到對方嘴邊懇求一枚標記，沒有Alpha能拒絕這個，薩里耶利的牙陷入那片柔軟的皮膚。他的安東尼奧將永遠屬於他。


End file.
